


[Podfic] 'til the water runs clear

by sisi_rambles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The letter comes while your mother and father are teaching you to fly.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] 'til the water runs clear

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ['til the water runs clear](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11652) by flower_carnage. 



> Recorded for the 2012 hp-podfic fest.  
> Beta'd by leemarchais. Cover art by leemarchais.
> 
> The clip is from Tom Waits' Sins of My Father.

Length: 00:15:19

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/til%20the%20water%20runs%20clear.mp3) (15.7 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/til%20the%20water%20runs%20clear.m4b) (7.9 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
